Episode 9443 (30th April 2018)
Plot Eccles wears a lamp-shade due to an allergy. Toyah leaves the keys in her car whilst Simon helps her carry the baby's cot into the pub. Tyler notices this and convinces Simon to go for a joyride with him. Sally threatens legal action against Yasmeen unless she pays £150 to replace the bird-feeder she ruined. Yasmeen is furious and seeks advice from Imran. Jude continues to make excuses about asking Seth and Philippa over. Angie decides to surprise him at the marine life centre and force the issue. Yasmeen is shocked when Geoff asks her out. She says she's busy but he tells her he'll be at the bistro if she changes her mind. Toyah notices the car is missing just as Tyler and Simon pull up in it. Before she can read him the riot act, Simon presents Toyah with a direct debit he found in the glove box and asks her why she's renting a cottage in Lymm. Toyah lies that it's a surprise for Peter and is forced to let Simon off the hook to secure his silence. Afterwards, she goes to look after a sick Eva. Yasmeen admits to Rita that she's never been on a date. Rita encourages her to go for it with Geoff. Eva accidentally locks herself in the bathroom without her phone. Panic sets in when her waters break. Leanne is suspicious of Simon and Toyah. Peter thinks he resents her because she's with Peter and their having a baby. Rana confesses to Kate that Zeedan kissed her and she didn't him push him away. Rana swears she was only trying to spare his feelings but Kate warns her about giving Zeedan false hope. Yasmeen gets dressed up to meet Geoff. She finds him entertaining Rita and Audrey and is disappointed when he invites Audrey to join them for lunch. Ken asks Tracy to assume dog-walking duties until his knee is better. He agrees to meet Amy's fee of £3 a walk. Beth listens to their conversation. Jude sees Angie and George outside the gift shop and hits the fire alarm before they come in. Toyah arrives at Eva's cottage just as Eva is going into labour. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Seth Smithson - Darryl Clark *Philippa McMoss - Katie Mulgrew Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kictchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Marine Life Centre - Gift shop *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Hallway, landing, bedroom and bathroom Notes *First appearance of Alex Warner since 5th January 2018. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon finds incriminating evidence in Toyah's car; Geoff asks Yasmeen on a date; and Angie sets alarm bells ringing when she surprises Jude at work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,059,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes